Milan Garrel
Milan is the father of Serge and Toni and the husband of Madame Garrel. He is responsible for the deaths of many characters, including Lucy, Morgane, Virgil, Madame Lewanski and her two sons. History To the town, Milan was known as a brave man who organized a group to deter thieves, since there was no police force in the village at the time. However, Milan often used murderous tactics to eliminate threats to the community, using religion as an excuse. Milan witnessed the flood that occurred 35 years before the events of season one, along with Louis, Madame Lewanski, Lucy, and Madame Costa. While watching the flood, he sees Lucy and tells her to follow him. A few days after Lucy goes missing, her boyfriend, Morgane, barges into the pub and confronts Milan. After telling his wife to take Serge and Toni home, Milan and his men take Morgane and leave him in the cellar with Lucy's recently deceased corpse. Milan is also revealed to be responsible for the deaths of Victor and his family, hiring Pierre and another man to scare the family away. 10 months after the flood, Milan and members of his group committed suicide. People in the group were Etienne and Simon's parents. After shooting Etienne, he was shot by Pierre. Mrs. Garrel was supposed to give sleeping pills to the members' children in the Garrel house but was stopped by the police. Season 2 Lucy has a vision that Milan returned and shows fear, saying that he intends to cause trouble for them. Milan comes home to find a now older Serge. His son obviously is cautious around him, indicating that Milan probably abused his sons in the past. After going on a hunt, Serge and Milan discover Lena asleep in Serge's room. Milan asks Serge if she is one of Serge's returned victims and is surprised to discover that she is still alive. Lena asks Serge to show her where her sister and mother are and Serge agrees, on the condition that she leave immediately and not interact with his father. Lena waits outside for Serge as he gathers supplies. However, before he can leave Milan forces Serge to agree to take Lena to a clearing in the woods and shoot her because it is "their duty to take her to her sister." Once in the clearing, Serge shoots but barely misses Lena in the last second. Milan, angry at his son's inability to follow orders, stabs Lena and orders Serge to either shoot her or let her bleed to death. Serge chooses instead to shoot his father. After, Serge brings his father's body back to the cabin and shoots him again when he recovers. When he wakes up, he finds that Serge has brought Lucy. Seeing that he has recovered again, Lucy grabs the rifle and shoots Milan again. After waking up a second time again, he finds that Lucy and Serge have brought him outside. When Lucy confronts Milan about her murder he responds: "I did what I did to save you. I love you." Lucy forgives Milan before she knocks him out and the returned drop him in the lake. Category:Male characters Category:Returned